Fairy Advice
by The Lazy Fairy
Summary: Legolas receives advice from the most unusual creature. NOT A MARY-SUE!! Death to Mary Sue’s!


1 Title: Fairy Advice  
  
2 Summery: Legolas receives advice from the most unusual creature. NOT A MARY-SUE!! Death to Mary Sue's!  
  
Warnings: None. There is nothing sexual or romantic, as the fairy is a naive childlike creature. L/G friendship not slash. If you really, REALLY want to see it that way you could but otherwise they are just close friends.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own them * sob * Only the fairy belongs to me. Every thing else (Including the song at the end) belongs to Tolkin.  
  
A/N: Tolkin and Peter Jackson rule all. Thank you Thrackrat dear for giving me the inspiration to start (you know who you are^_^) this is my first Lord of the Rings fic so reviews are worshipped, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism accepted and flames will be laughed at before being fed to my bird (who is worse than any Balrog). I know I don't hold a candle to the writing genius of such people as Liz Huisemen sp? or Victoria Bitter but I'll do my best! Many grammar mistakes! (If someone would like to beta for me I would appreciate it) That said, just read!!  
  
  
  
2.1 Fairy Advice  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf, recently home from a visit to Gondor, walked through the woods of his fathers realm, in deep thought and sadness. A hard decision was soon to be made and yet he didn't want to make it.  
  
Now a river flowed through the elven king Thranduil's realm. The very same river in fact, that Bilbo Baggins had used many, many years earlier to escape with the dwarves out of the prisons of the king. This river broke off into streams and tributaries and to a particularly special one, Legolas was now headed. A stream spilled over a small but deep pool with a small grass clearing between the pool and the forest.  
  
As Legolas approached "His clearing" (as he thought of it) he realized that it was not unoccupied. He started to turn back but he saw that it was not an elf in the clearing, but a small female creature. It was no more than two feet in height, human formed with blue hair and blue and silver gossamer wings sprouting form her back.  
  
Legolas stepped into the clearing wanting to find out what kind of creature this was but as he did so the creature saw him and stopped what she was doing (which was drinking from the pool) and giving a shrill whistle, darted up behind one of the rocks at the top of the waterfall. After the initial surprise, Legolas climbed up the side of the waterfall to the rock he thought the creature was hidden behind. Suddenly the creature popped out of her hiding place and started chittering at him. It startled him so much that he lost his grip on the rocks and he fell flat on his back. Fortunately the waterfall was not very high so the fall only stunned him momentarily.  
  
He opened his eyes to find the creature standing on his chest, shaking a finger in his face, scolding him quite emphatically. Legolas was glad that no other elves were around to witness this embarrassment. Her scolding reminded him of a squirrel that was reprimanding a bear for stealing its nut. He coughed slightly and said, "Would you please get off my chest?"  
  
The creature blinked, startled, but leapt lightly off his chest and onto a nearby rock.  
  
"What are you?" Legolas asked, sitting up.  
  
"What are you?" the creature asked, haltingly.  
  
Legolas didn't know if the creature was just mimicking him or not but answered, "I am a wood elf and this is the kingdom of Thranduil. I ask again, what are you?"  
  
"Wind" the creature answered uncertainly. Her high voice was reminiscent of a spring breeze.  
  
"You mean a wind spirit?" Legolas asked. The wind spirit nodded happily.  
  
Now that he could see her up close Legolas realized that she looked like wind. Her light blue hair hung free to the middle of her back. Her fame was slight. Her exposed skin was pale and the rest of her was clothed in a gauzy fabric that made room for her wings to poke through the back and her feet went bare.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Legolas asked. The wind spirit pointed northward.  
  
"Fly over many mountains, fields, oceans. Very long journey."  
  
"Are there many of your kind?" was the next question  
  
"Lot's. City's and city's full." the fairy replied. (For that's what she was, Legolas realized)  
  
There were tales of strange, elemental creatures called fairies but most were forgotten because fairies had left this land during the First Age. But to find that they were real! Legolas wanted to ask a thousand questions, momentarily forgetting his sadness. But his reprieve from grief only lasted a moment. His sadness returned as he thought how enchanted Merry and Pippin would have been with this strange creature.  
  
"Why sad?" the fairy asked, seeing sadness in Legolas's blue eyes.  
  
"I have lost three of my best friends." Legolas answered.  
  
"Well you go find them." the fairy stated.  
  
"Where they have gone I cannot. They have gone to the realms of the dead."  
  
"Oh," the fairy said and put a small hand on his knee. Legolas smiled at her kindness and suddenly, though he didn't know why, he felt the urge to tell this creature what had been troubling him the past few weeks.  
  
"My father is the king of this realm and as his son I will be expected to start fulfilling certain duties to show that I will be a fit king when my time comes. But we are an immortal people so it could be centuries before I become king. So I will have to do mudain tasks while I wait for my father to grow weary of this land and travel to the Gray Havens. Then I am expected to be king which I don't even want to do if given a choice. Besides by that time my friend Gimli……..will most likely have followed Aragorn, Merry and Pippin to the realms of the dead so there will be no reason for me to stay in these lands"  
  
As he spoke about Gimli Legolas closed his eyes for he did not want to think about his best friends' inevitable mortality. "Half of me wants to leave so I wont have to see Gimli die and the other half wants to stay for as long as he has left. He is not old for a dwarf but a dwarves lifetime is but a blink of an eye to an elf." Legolas sighed, then softly, "That is the problem with befriending mortals. In a heartbeat they are gone. Why dose Gimli have to be mortal? What did he do that he deserves to die? I should go to the Havens and leave this death infested land behind."  
  
"So go to gray place then come back and visit friend." said the fairy.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Ships that sail to the Havens but never come back. When you go, you go for good."  
  
The fairy said, "Bring friend with you."  
  
Legolas laughed out loud at this. "A dwarf? In an elf kingdom? Our people already look down on us for being such good friends. Even though there is no more enmity between our races they still cannot overcome a distrust that has been taught to them since birth. Dwarves and elves do not become friends."  
  
The fairy thought for a moment then said, "You say no ship come back. Bring friend with you. I no think your people kill him and they have no way to send back."  
  
Legolas started to deny her plan but as what she said hit him, his mouth shut with a snap. A grin slowly broke over his face.  
  
"They couldn't send him back could they? Of course not. The Havens are also called the "Undying lands." He would live a life far longer than the normal span for dwarves. And we would see Frodo, Sam and Gandalf again! One of my brothers or sisters could take my place on the throne. And I would finally see the sea! How my heart longs for the sea! Trees have held no peace for me in years." Legolas turned to go, "Oh wait. Thank you. Thank you so much! You and your people will be welcome in the Havens any time. It is due east into the setting sun, over the ocean. Thank you again."  
  
The fairy shook out the last drying water droplets from her as Legolas went back down the path singing:  
  
To the sea, To the sea! The white gulls are crying,  
  
The wind is bowing and the white foam is flying,  
  
West, West away, the round sun is falling.  
  
Grey ship, Grey ship, do you hear them calling,  
  
The voices of my people that have gone before me?  
  
I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;  
  
For our days are ending and our years failing.  
  
I will pass the wide waters, lonely sailing.  
  
Long are the waves on the last shore falling,  
  
Sweet are the voices of the lost Isle calling,  
  
In Eressea, In elven home that no man can discover,  
  
Where the leaves fall not, the land of my people forever!  
  
  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Song comes from "Return of the king" And remember to review!! 


End file.
